Feeling Yellow-Bellied
Feeling Yellow-Bellied Prologue The screen lit up to show Chris McLean standing inside of a kitchen. There were many boiling pots and beeping timers, but the only person who was working was Chef, who was rushing around trying to take care of everything. “Last time, on Total Drama Colors!” Chris announced, and the screen faded in to a montage of clips from the previous episode. “Everyone had a total ''lovefest. Or should we say, a total ''lick-fest!” The images featured prominently on the screen were Selene and Dennis as they licked their partners right up the face. “Gr''oss''! Some people struggled with properly conveying their emotions,” shots of T accidentally hitting Ry and Alice and Mika yelling at one another were shown, “while others seemed a bit too passionate,” the lengthy kiss of Kiki and Lavender flashed on the screen. '' “And if our contestants weren’t in love before, they definitely will be now! Ever heard that saying, ‘Kiss the cook’? Yeeah.” Chris chuckled as the screen returned to him in the kitchen. “Will the Pandas be able to hold it together, especially now that T is gone? Will the Polar Bears continue to be divided because of Alice?” The computer showed a split screen of Alice and Arizona vs Mallory and Mika. “Which other teams are headed the same way?” A shuffle of the red team members was displayed, each member alternating between different sides of the screen. “Is the blue team ''ever ''going to have their fair share of the drama? I mean, geez! It’s been five episodes!” Chris swung his arms out wide to indicate the kitchen around him. “Today, the contestants will find the answers to all that and more! And if they can’t take the heat, they’re going to have to get out of the kitchen this time, on Total! Drama! Colors!” Feeling Yellow-Bellied Part 1 Plot The camera flickered back on to show Jillian, awake in her room. The girl was leaning up against her wall, intently reading a book with her flashlight. “Don’t be afraid of death; be afraid of an unlived life. You don’t have to live forever, you just have to live.” Jillian read aloud breathlessly, pages turning like the wind. A few seconds later, her alarm unfortunately sounded, and Jillian reluctantly put her bookmark back between the pages. It was 7:00 already, and even though Jill had technically been awake for an hour already, now was when she had to head downstairs for the challenge. She was a little nervous about it today, mostly because of the tension in her team, but they’d probably be able to pull through. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to choose between two sides of a shattered team! Just the thought of it made her start to shake, and she forced herself to focus on the little things. She had to get dressed before she worried about any team drama. Getting up out of her bed, Jillian walked over to her closet to get ready for the day ahead. Meanwhile, on the elevator downstairs, Mika and Mallory were riding down to breakfast. “Damn!” Mika swore, stomping her foot. The elevator rattled unsteadily, and Mallory looked nervously at the ceiling. “I can’t stand that b****!” “Maybe while we’re at breakfast, we can get ‘Zona alone and try and talk to her about it?” “Sure we f***ing could.” Mika mumbled, and Mallory hit her lightly on the shoulder. “Come on Mika, have a little faith! I mean, it’s pretty obvious that Alice is totally whack. Arizona’ll listen to reason if we give her the facts.” Mika nodded, though she still looked rather unconvinced. The elevator hit the ground floor, and the pair walked into the dining hall. However… “Hey? What gives?” Mika hollered as they looked around to take in the fact that there was absolutely no food to be found. “Surprise! It’s make your own breakfast day!” Chris called over the speakers, and a door at the back of the room swung open, releasing a lot of steam which probably was totally just for dramatic appeal. “Head on back there and you can meet with Kiki and Bailey. They’ll give you the downlow on what’s going on here, because I do ''not ''feel like explaining it again.” Walking through the large and empty room, Mika and Mallory entered the kitchen, which was probably hotter than it needed to be. “‘Sup, guys?” Bailey called from the far side of the room next to a cabinet. Closer by, Kiki was sifting through a fridge. “Chris said you could tell us what’s what for breakfast!” Mallory announced, looking at all of the equipment. She’d had no idea the hotel kitchen was so big! “The downlow is no rules.” Kiki stood up from where she had been crouching, milk carton grasped in her hand. “McLean gave us free reign, and in my opinion, I ain’t about to make no five star meal if this ain’t even part of the challenge.” “Cereal is back here!” Bailey shouted, and Kiki grinned. “Y’all can do what you want, but Imma go see what Bailey’s got back there.” With that, Kiki walked off. Mika and Mallory looked at one another, shrugged, and headed back to join her. Now entering the dining room was Derby and the Baroness, who had caught one another in the elevator. “…and the dinghy sank right in the harbor!“ The Baroness exclaimed as she finished her story. Derby’s eyes were wide in rapt attention. "That’s amazing!” he breathed, unable to even believe that the Baroness had been on such amazing adventures! All he’d ever done was write about such cool things, and that wasn’t nearly as exciting. “Aye, lad, if ye wanna hear a real tale, one time I-” “Kinda trying to run a show here,” Chris called over the speakers, and the pair suddenly looked around to realize where they were. “Wait, are we the first ones down here?” Derby questioned, noting the empty space. “Where’s all the food?” “It’s make your own breakfast day! Go into the kitchen,” the door swung open with just as much steam spilling out as before, “and ask the contestants in there for info. McLean out!” The Baroness and Derby looked at one another, shrugged, and walked together towards the kitchen. “Think fast!” Bailey yelled as she chucked a box of Fruit Loops at Derby. Caught unprepared, the boy barely had time to block his face before the box smacked into him and fell to the floor, cereal rolling everywhere. “Awww, shoot, I totally thought you could get that! My bad!” Bailey promptly raced over to help with clean up. All the other girls of the room were in the back investigating the cereal stache. “Chris said ye could give us information?” The Baroness questioned, and Bailey nodded from the floor, where she and Derby were picking up Fruit Loops. “Yeah! So, Chris said it was like make your own breakfast day, but that’s kinda a lot of effort since it isn’t even the challenge, so we’re all having cereal! They have ''Captain Crunch!” Bailey winked at the Baroness, who smiled back at her. “Well, lead on!” she announced as Derby and Bailey stood back up, and with big strides, Bailey led the way to the back. “Got room for one more?” Gaile called from down the hallway as the elevator doors began to close on Lavender and Benny. “Sure!” Benny called back, reaching forward to hold the elevator on their floor. Quickly, Gaile dashed forwards and skidded inside. “Wicked! Thanks, guys!” “Of course!” Lavender smiled, though her mind was clearly elsewhere. Benny pressed the button, and the elevator began to descend. “Lav, what’s the haps?” Gaile questioned, looking at the disconcerned expression on the other girl’s face. “Oh, I don’t want to bother you.” Lavender sighed, before promptly beginning to list her troubles. “It’s just that T is gone and I’m worried the team is totally going to fall apart. I can’t really keep it together with Dennis around, and you’d think that with two boys on my team they’d both be falling at my feet, but no., they-” Lavender, quickly noting that her whining was causing her to lose her audience, coughed and rerouted herself. “Anyway, we’re probably going to lose the next challenge too and things will be even worse!” “Maybe what you should try and do is lead your team.” Benny yawned a little and shrugged. “That’s how I can keep Selene together sometimes. You follow, and they’ll probably lead you-” Benny’s face flushed bright pink. He was hoping that the whole speaking before he finished his thought thing was over! “I mean, you lead, and they’ll probably follow you.” “Do you really think so?” Lavender swiped at her eyes, and Gaile nodded. “That’s not how things go on our team, but it sounds like a super sharp plan! It totally wouldn’t hurt to give it a try!” “I’ll do that, then.” Lavender straightened back up, full of new vigor. The elevator hit ground floor, and everyone stepped out. As the trio entered the dining hall, the kitchen door swung open. The bunch hardly had time to question why it was so empty, before Chris began speaking. “Head into the kitchen and make your own breakfast, kiddos.” Inside the kitchen, there was a large pack of contestants all clustered around the back, and several people all lounging on the counters with bowls of cereal. “Eat up!” Kiki hollered, sprawled out next to the oven. “Cereal’s in the back, bowls are ova’ next ta the fridge.” She gestured vaguely with her hand in the direction of one of the huge commercial sized refrigerators. “Is that what we’re having?” Benny yelled back, and Kiki shrugged. “Make what ya’d like, but this ain’t the challenge or anything.” Well, since it wasn’t the challenge… Benny, Lavender, and Gaile looked at one another and, sharing an understanding, headed over to the bowls. “Elevator!” Selene screamed as she hurtled towards the doors, which were just beginning to close behind Dakota. Horrified, the boy watched as Selene just barely made it through before the elevator began its descent, doors slamming shut. Once the girl was safely inside, Dakota exhaled a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. “Good morning, Selene,” he smiled and Selene squirmed around, jumping in the tiny space. “Elevator! Morning! Breakfast! Selene hungry!” she chirped, making the elevator shake more than it was probably supposed to. Dakota would’ve taken a picture of her, but the sheer terror of the thought of the cable snapping was enough to make him just cling to the side instead. “Are you excited for the next challenge?” Dakota questioned, in a vague attempt to calm the girl down. “Selene win! Penguins win!” Selene grinned, having an almost inhuman amount of energy for so early in the morning. “Well, good luck!” Dakota smiled much easier once the elevator hit the ground. Selene bounded out before the doors were even fully open, racing around in circles. Dakota exited much more quietly, and as he walked towards the dining hall, he was surprised to see that in a few moments, Selene was following him. As the pair entered, the kitchen door opened, releasing even more steam than it had the first time. “Breakfast is in the kitchen!” Chris exclaimed over the speakers. “It’s make your own food today.” “Own food?” Selene burst out, right before whirling around and running out the doors to the outside. “Selene, wait!” Dakota called, but the girl was already gone. “Just let her go. She’ll figure it out.” Chris chuckled, and Dakota hesitantly made his way into the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, there were even more people sitting on any available surface with bowls of Cheerios, Lucky Charms, and Trix. “Hey there, Dakota!” Derby, who was sitting by the Baroness on a counter close to the door, said with a smile. “We’re all having cereal if you want some. It’s in the back.” Derby pointed to the far end of the room, where Gaile, Benny, and Lavender were all filling their bowls. “Thank you, Derby.” Dakota smiled back and headed for the cereal boxes, waving at Gaile as he approached. Making their way into the dining room now were Alice and Arizona. “Just don’t let them push you around.” Alice urged Arizona, obviously referring to their team members. “Ignore them. Prove that you can handle it.” “I can’t believe that Mallory would say those things about me. She seemed so nice yesterday.” Arizona looked very dejected about all of the latest events. “Arizona, you can’t trust most people.” Alice rubbed Arizona lightly on her shoulder. “They’re unreliable.” “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” “Wow, you guys didn’t even notice it’s like dead empty in here.” Chris chuckled as Alice finally looked around and noticed that no one was in the room. Arizona listened more intently to note the lack of the usual breakfast bustle. “Head to the kitchen…” The door swung open dramatically, “and make your own breakfast.” “Come on, ‘Zona.” Alice led the way to the door Arizona couldn’t see, and the pair walked in together. Inside the kitchen, things were getting pretty crazy, as the majority of contestants were inside sitting on the countertops. “Sup, b****?” Mika hollered towards Alice from across the room, the unintended consequence being that Arizona didn’t know who the comment was aimed at. “Just ignore her,” Alice whispered, confirming the totally untrue suspicion that Mika had been talking to Arizona. Alice fixed Mika with an especially hard glare as she grabbed Arizona’s hand and walked over to the nearest friendly contestant. “Oh, uhh, hey there!” Dakota climbed down from the countertop where he was reaching up for a bowl. “We’re all having cereal for breakfast, since it’s not part of the challenge. Do you guys want bowls?” “Do we have ''to eat cereal?” Alice questioned, looking around at all the kitchen equipment. “I’m not really sure. Everyone else was doing it though, and it seemed pretty easy. I’m not really that hungry anyway.” Dakota smiled, still hovering near the countertop in case he needed to go back up for more bowls. “Well then, we’re fine. Thank you.” Alice turned away, and started walking towards one of the refrigerators. “Come on, ‘Zona, we can do better than this. I’m going to teach you how to make an omelet.” “Okay.” Arizona trotted after Alice’s voice. “F***in’ overachievers.” Mika mumbled from afar, shoveling cereal into her mouth. Up in the elevator, Jillian shrank slightly back against the wall as Dennis and Ry tumbled in after her. “Jill!” Dennis exclaimed, much more partial to Jillian than he was to many of the other contestants due to their breakfast together in the previous contest. “This ‘ere is Ry-Ry.” Ry rolled his eyes at the trickster. “She already knows who I am, dumba**.” “Ahhhh, sure she does, sure she does. So, Jack ‘nd Jill, sup with you this mornin’?” “Oh, umm, not much. I was just reading in my room.” For some reason, JIllian was feeling all nervous around Dennis again, which was really silly. She had to learn to get the shyness under control! “Did you two, uhh, have an okay elimination? I’m sorry about T.” “I’m not.” Ry gestured up to his newly healing black eye.”T deserved to go home.” Or more to the point, Ry hadn’t deserved to go home. Hopefully his impaired vision wouldn’t be too big of a hinderance in the next challenge. “Aww, well, T bein’ gone means everyone gets to spend more time with me!” Dennis grinned maniacally, and Jillian very hesitantly smiled. Just then, the elevator hit ground floor, and the group all piled out. Walking into the breakfast room, Ry leading the way, all were surprised to find that it was completely empty. “I wouldn’t have thought we’d be the first down.” Jillian murmured, looking around. It had taken her a while to get ready, and she’d thought that she’d heard other people going down the hallway before her. “Then you thought right, because you guys are like the last ones down. What were you doing, throwing a room party? Geez.” The sound of Chris rolling his eyes in exasperation could almost be heard over the speakers. “Anyway, everyone who got here at a reasonable time is in the kitchen making breakfast.” The door swung open, and suddenly, the dining hall was full of the chatter which was occurring just behind the wall. Making their way into the kitchen, Jillian, Dennis, and Ry were greeted by Gaile. “Hey guys! Cereal’s in the back!” Glancing around the kitchen, it could be seen that almost everyone was seated somewhere with a bowl of sugary goodness, excluding one stovetop where Alice was guiding Arizona’s hands in flipping an omelet. “I’m having cereal.” Ry announced as he walked over towards the bowls. It looked like the options were cereal or omelets, and he was not about to try flipping eggs when he couldn’t see well, Dennis would probably try and help him and just pour the eggs down his shirt or something. “Well, what do ya think, Jill? Eggs or sugar?” “I.. think I’ll have cereal.” Cereal seemed like the safest option, Jillian didn’t want to single herself out like Alice and Arizona were doing. Jillian followed Ry over the bowls, and to her surprise, Dennis followed her. Ashley shut her door cautiously, doubly checking that it was securely locked. She did her best to ignore the huge red skull marking her out as an outcast, the most hated person on the show. At least Ashley was pretty sure she was the last person out, and she rode a very silent trip in the elevator down to the ground floor. Unnerved by the silence as she approached the dining hall, Ashley froze once she entered. Was she actually the first down? Had she taken so long that everyone had started the challenge without her? All of these thoughts were extremely unnerving, and Ashley was strongly tempted to just go back upstairs, when Chris’ voice sounded over the speakers. “Wow, Ashley, way to take for''ever ''to get down here. You’re the last one, so head into the kitchen and make your own breakfast. Then, it’s challenge time!” Good, she’d made it down at the perfect time. Ashley breathed a sigh of relief, and walked through the now open kitchen door. Inside the kitchen was a noisy bustle as every contestant conversed with one another. Dakota and Jillian waved at Ashley when she walked in. Everyone else ignored her. “Be right back.” Jillian smiled at Dennis, Dakota, Ry, and Gaile, who she was sitting with. Then, she hopped up and walked over to Ashley. “Hi, Ashley,” Jillian said cautiously, testing the waters. Ashley was the only person who had come down alone, maybe that meant that something was wrong. “Hey, Jillian.” At least Jillian was willing to talk to her, that was a good sign. “Umm, cereal is in the back.” Jillian pointed to it. “And bowls are over there. A-are you all good?” “I can get it.” Ashley nodded and started walking off, before realizing her error and turning back. “Thanks, Jillian.” “You’re welcome!” Jillian headed back over to her food, glad that Ashley at least wasn’t mad at her. Elsewhere in the kitchen, Alice and Arizona had finished their omelets. The eggs were fluffed to maximum volume, and the finished omelets were covered with cheese and filled with things like red bell peppers. “That wasn’t that hard, was it?” Alice picked up her plate, and Arizona did the same. “Yeah, that was pretty fun!” “I can’t believe no one else was willing to try and make something original. You did a very impressive job on your omelet.” Arizona smiled. “Thanks, Alice.” “So, are you enjoyin’ your f***in’ twenty minute meal, Alice?” Mika called over from her counter, unable to keep her mouth shut. She, personally, had finished two bowls of cereal already. “Try not to be so jealous, Mika. It’s a bad look on you.” Alice called back, a shimmeringly fake grin on her face. “God! I can’t stand her!” Mika flipped back around to face Mallory, who was currently seeing how big of a stack she could make with her Fruit Loops. “Don’t worry about her now, Mika. It’s not even challenge time! Here,” Mallory poured out a pile of Fruit Loops in front of the other girl, “why don’t we have a contest? Who can make the biggest stack the fastest!” With one last glance at Alice, Mika shrugged and picked up a Fruit Loop. “You’re on!” “I wonder when Selene’s gonna come down.” Bailey remarked to Benny as she finished off another bowl of cereal. “I would’ve thought she’d be here already, honestly. She usually has a ton of energy, even this early in the morning.” Benny was trying to lay off the sugar so he wouldn’t crash, and he was having a bowl of Chex cereal. In a coincidence common on Total Drama, now was when Selene burst through the doors, carrying… “Oh god, Selene, put that down!” Derby shrieked, running over to the girl who was holding what was hopefully a stuffed animal covered in cranberry juice. At this moment, the camera turned to black, but audio was left. “Breakfast!!” Selene growled out through her mouth full of fur. “Ye can’t eat that! Ye’ll get sicker than a seadog!” The Baroness’ voice joined the clamor, and fighting sounds emerged, as if someone was trying to tear the animal away from Selene’s sharp teeth. Then there was a barking sound, and sudden yells of “eww!” and “gross!” from various members of the blue team. If the viewer thought about this whole situation more intently, they might have come to the realization that they were experiencing this situation the same way Arizona was, until the color came back. The blue team had all rushed over to stop Selene, and they were now all covered in varying degrees of cranberry juice. Selene was happily finishing her breakfast off camera. “I think… we should just let her have it.” Benny stammered, and everyone slowly nodded in agreement. Well, since the red team was pretty calm and boring even if Jill was rad, Dennis was off to find a person to prank. Come on, they were in a ''kitchen! It was filled with great pranking material! Wait a second… oh yes! Dennis raced over to grab the goods for a perfect prank! “Now, Lav, just because T’s gone don’t mean you’ve gotta fall apart, ya hear? Just stay focused and ignore Dennis.” “But it’s so hard.” Lavender whined, putting down her bowl. “He’s so mean ''to me! Why isn’t he mean to ''you, Kiki?” “It’s because I’ve shown him that I ain’t puttin’ up with his s***, and you’ve gotta do the same. Just try not ta react ta him.” Lavender was just slowly beginning to nod, when an egg hit her from above. A tiny bit of egg white slid down the slightly twitching girl’s face. “''I am SO done with''-!” “Lav! Don’t react!” Kiki shouted over Lavender’s voice, just as another egg slammed into the brown-haired beauty’s face. “I CAN’T STAND HIM!” Lavender shrieked, totally losing it. From a short distance away, on top of a refrigerator Dennis cackled, throwing an egg at Ry. “Come on, Ry Ry, you try!” Dennis shouted, but his aim was apparently super strong or Ry just wasn’t paying attention, because the egg splattered right over the boy’s ear. “Oh my f***ing…” Ry mumbled under his breath, likewise beginning to twitch. “Whoops! Sorry, Ry Ry, just a harmless mistake! Hey, Kiki, wanna-” “No!” The girl yelled threateningly, and Dennis backed down, sliding off the fridge. “Kiki, come on, it’s funny! Look at Lav, she’s got egg on her face!” One might almost say this was fitting, since Lavender did look rather silly. “It’s fittin’! It’s hilarious! Aww, don’t be mad at me!” “Just sit down, and don’t touch anything! If ya wanna win the next challenge and keep from bein’ eliminated, just shut up and keep your hands to yourself!” As Kiki yelled, Lavender and Ry both wiped the egg off their faces. Dennis slid down a little further until he was sprawled on the floor. “Okay, okay, I’m sittin’, I’m sittin’!” This lasted all of three seconds until Dennis slowly, almost unnoticeably, began inching back upwards. Meanwhile, trying to ignore the chaos of the Pandas were the Parrots. Dakota, Gaile, and Jillian were sitting together, all finishing off their bowls. Ashley was sitting alone in the corner, eating a bowl of rather plain looking Cheerios. “Should I go talk to her?” Jillian asked, glancing over at Ashley, who was most pointedly not looking at anyone else. “I hope she’s not still mad at me. She seemed really upset a while ago!” Dakota likewise joined in the looking at Ashley. Gaile shrugged. “I don’t trust her, Jill, but if you wanna go, then good luck.” As a matter of fact, Jillian didn’t really ''want to go, but she felt like she probably should. “I’ll just go over real quick again, and then I’ll come back. Is that okay?” “Jill, you don’t need to ask our permission. You can do whatever you want.” Gaile smiled at Jillian, and Jillian smiled back. “Okay, be right back!” “Oh, wait, Jillian! Would you maybe just ask her if she’s mad at me?” Dakota smiled nervously, and Jillian nodded before heading to Ashley’s corner. “I know she was really mad, Gaile, but everything is getting a little blurry.” Dakota rubbed his head and sighed. “I hope she doesn’t hate me!” “Dakota, don’t worry about Ashley. I don’t know what’s going on with her but she’ll come around if she’s going to.” Gaile really didn’t want to talk about Ashley right now though, especially since the other girl was all the way across the room. “Hey, Dakota, show me your fave picture you have on your camera!” That brightened Dakota’s eyes quick enough, and he whipped out his camera to start flipping through the memories. Far off in the corner, however, Jillian was just now approaching Ashley. “Hey, Ashley,” she said quietly, making sure that it was safe to get closer. “Hey,” Ashley said flatly, stirring her Cheerios aimlessly. “Can I… come sit with you? Just for a minute?” This was so hard, trying to talk to someone who didn’t want to talk. “Sure,” Ashley gave another one word reply, and Jillian hopped up next to her on the counter. A few seconds of silence passed. “So, uhh, Dakota wanted me to ask if you were, umm, mad at him.” Jillian stammered out, suddenly feeling very apprehensive about volunteering to be the messenger. “Yes,” Ashley placed her spoon down. “No. I don’t know.” She turned to face slightly away from Jillian. Somewhere inside of her, she was tempted to tell Jillian exactly what was going on and have her deliver ''that ''to Dakota. But no, she didn’t want to share anything with Jillian. “You can tell him, maybe,” Ashley decided. Was that the end of the conversation? She shouldn’t have brought up the message first! “Are you all good alone over here, Ashley?” No. “Yes. You can go back now.” “Oh, okay. See you when it’s challenge time?” Jillian slipped back down to the floor and walked back to Dakota and Gaile, not really certain she had accomplished anything. “Hel''lo, contestants!” Chris called as he walked through the kitchen doors, and then promptly stopped. “So, I don’t smell much cooking here for this being a kitchen.” Chris looked around the room, at the many bowls of the contestants which were filled with varying levels of cereal. “Wow guys,” Chris shook his head, “''way ''to be creative. You know, if this had been a real challenge, only two of you would have survived. Alice, Arizona, ''thank you ''for, you know, actually doing what I asked. The rest of you…” Chris shook his head again, “just wow.” The contestants were varying degrees of ashamed at this. Anyone who hadn’t put their bowl away by now quietly pushed it into a sink. Alice smirked and slowly took a bite of her omelet. “Well, I bet you guys are gonna wish you’d picked up those recipe books before now, because they are officially ''off ''limits. That’s right, today’s challenge is a cooking challenge!” Some people looked mildly panicked at this, most notably those who had suggested the cereal in the first place. Chris picked up the remote and panned through every color until it settled on yellow. Inside the loser hotel, T yelped with surprise as their own shirt changed color. “Get your breakfast bowls cleaned up and get ready for a cook-off!” Chris yelled, before turning to face a different camera. This time, no one bothered to ask how the color related to the challenge. “Do you think that ''anyone ''will actually be able to pull off this challenge? Will the Pandas be able to function without T? Will the Polar Bears be able to function ''with ''Alice? Will Ashley ever tell us what the heck is going on? Will Selene ruin this challenge with her debatable food choices?” Chris shrugged. “Who knows? But what I do know is that this challenge will prove who’s a ‘yellow-bellied’ coward, after the break on Total! Drama! Colors!” The camera panned out on Chris’ smile to show the bustling kitchen, before fading to black. Staff *Chris McLean *Chef Contestants *Alice *Arizona *Ashley *Bailey *Benny *Dakota *Dennis *Derby *Gaile *Jillian *Kiki *Lavender *Mallory *Mika *Ry *Selene *'The Baroness' Category:Episodes